Winston
Winston is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio A super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla, Winston is a brilliant scientist and a champion for humanity's potential. The Horizon Lunar Colony was established as a first step for humanity's renewed exploration of space. Among its residents was a group of genetically enhanced gorillas that were intended to test the effects of prolonged habitation in space. One gorilla displayed such rapid brain development from the gene therapy that he was taken under the wing of Dr. Harold Winston, who taught him science and inspired him with tales of human ingenuity. The young gorilla passed his days assisting with the scientists' experiments, watching the distant blue world outside his habitat window, dreaming of the endless possibilities that awaited him there. But his life was thrown into chaos when the other gorillas led an uprising, killed the mission scientists, and claimed the colony for their own. Taking on the name of his beloved human caretaker, Winston built a makeshift rocket and escaped to Earth. There he found a new home with Overwatch, an organization that represented everything he had come to admire about humanity. Winston was finally able to live up to the heroic ideal that had been instilled in him. Now with the fall of Overwatch, Winston has gone into seclusion, once again cut off from the world he believes in, but longing for the days of heroism to return. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :Emotes cost . Victory Poses :Victory Poses cost . Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Curious (default) *...Excuse Me ("Buh-ahahahahaa... uh... excuse me.") *Don't Get Me Angry *How Embarrassing! *I Do Not Want A Banana ("No, I do not want a banana.") *Natural Selection *No Monkey Business *Peanut Butter? ("Did... someone say peanut butter?") *Sorry About That! *The Power Of Science! *We Have A Problem ("Houston, uh... we have a problem.") Sprays Highlight Intros :Highlight Intros cost . Weapons :Weapons cost . Achievements Story Winston was initially a subject in the tests on genetically enhanced gorillas that took place in Lucheng Interstellar's Horizon Lunar Colony. He had shown unusually rapid development, so Dr. Harold Winston, from whom Winston got his name, took personal care of him. Through him, Winston learned science and helped in the doctor's research. The doctor also gave Winston his signature glasses. When the other gorillas started to revolt against the colony, Winston escaped to Earth. Winston found a new home as a member of Overwatch. There, he became both a soldier and a scientist. His skill in combat led to him defeating Doomfist, and his craftsmanship helped him save the life of Tracer by building her chronal accelerator. After the collapse of Overwatch, Winston and Athena retreated to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, from which he launched a satellite drone in the event that Overwatch would need to be recalled. He included with it a personal message to the former agents. In Recall, Winston's lab at the Watchpoint was invaded by Reaper and several Talon agents. He was able to dispatch them, and afterwards decided to finally recall Overwatch agents to active duty. In the Cinematic Trailer, Winston worked with Tracer to stop Widowmaker and Reaper from stealing Doomfist's gauntlet. Though the gauntlet was damaged, there were no casualties. Personality Winston is an awkward yet gentle giant, never wanting to inflict unnecessary harm on innocents and often stuttering whenever someone compliments him. He is a huge fan of Overwatch and really cares about its members to the point of calling them family in the Are You With Us? cinematic teaser. He also seems to have a love for peanut butter and bananas, as shown in the Recall animated short, his Voice Lines and Emotes. Winston is rather smart when it comes to craftsmanship, as proven by his ability to create the chronal accelerator. He is even considered an intelligent scientist as well, and he hates being called a monkey. Notes *Winston is a highly mobile tank that leaps around, creating chaos. *He works best when moving around, thus is different from the standard stand and plant tank. *Winston is an effective counter to many agile yet low-health heroes such as Widowmaker, Junkrat and Mercy. His Tesla Cannon does damage in an area and does not require aiming, meaning even the most agile heroes have trouble avoiding it. The short cool-down on jump allows him to launch into the enemy's back line and wreak havoc among low-health targets. It also allows him to easily follow those targets that attempt to flee. *Pointing straight up before using Winston's jump will make him jump extremely high, and he can still be moved while jumping as other characters can. *When fighting an enemy, move in and out of your bubble, blocking their attacks while keeping them in range of your Tesla Cannon. *Winston's Barrier Projector blocks shots going out as well as in. It can limit the range of entrenched enemies or turrets. *Although powerful, Winston's giant health pool comes at a small disadvantage: because it is difficult to kill him, sometimes players shooting at him may not be trying to prevent him from reaching an area but rather to charge up their Ultimate Ability, causing this to be a huge disadvantage for Winston and his teammates in a later time. *Winston can use his Barrier Projector in the air - combine this with his Jump Pack to protect teammates, block enemy shots and cross gaps at the same time. Trivia *Winston and his storyline may be a reference to The Planet of the Apes series. *Winston is voiced by Crispin Freeman, who also voiced Roy Harper(Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal) in the cartoon Young Justice, as well as Itachi Uchiha in the anime Naruto. He also voiced several characters in Blizzard's other IP, World of Warcraft, the most notable being Vindicator Maraad in the Warlords of Draenor expansion. *Winston's name and origin may be derived from Winston Scott, an American astronaut who was assigned as a specialist with the STS-72 Endeavor. Winston's versatile jump pack also alludes to this, as the crew of the Endeavor was tasked with conducting multiple EVA walks in preparation for the International Space Station. *Winston is very similar to Marvel Comics character Hank McCoy aka Beast, an animalistic person with great intellect. *The voice line "Houston, we have a problem" is a direct, unedited quote from the film Apollo 13, which has become not only symbolic for NASA but a staple in pop culture; the line, however, is incorrect. The correct line is "Houston we've had a problem." *Winston's pose "The Thinker" is the same as that of the bronze sculpture " " by Auguste Rodin, originally part of a larger commission, The Gates of Hell. The Thinker represents intellect and poetry, which to some degree reflects the personality of Winston. It was treated as an individual work after completion of The Gates of Hell. Patch changes }} de:Winston es:Winston fr:Winston it:Winston ja:ウィンストン pl:Winston pt-br:Winston ru:Уинстон zh:溫斯頓 Category:Character Category:Hero